


CRUDETALE - A Twisted Timeline

by ghostiboowrites



Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, CrudeTale, Fanmade AU - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), Undertale AU - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crudetale (Undertale), Crudetale - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostiboowrites/pseuds/ghostiboowrites
Summary: * Greetings.* Are you familiar with the story?* What story, you ask? Oh, how rude of me! I almost forgot! This is the first timeline of its kind!* However, before we begin, I'd like to ask you some questions.* What if the Queen never fled?* What if the royal family fell into a hopeless chase of perfection and vengeance?* What if the seven souls were never killed?* What if there was more to the skeleton brothers than we originally thought?* ...* What if DETERMINATION hasn't come to the souls of the poor, yet?* I sure hope that you'll have the BRAVERY to follow along with our story~* Stay BRAVE, young time traveler~!!DISCLAIMER!!I DO NOT OWN UNDERTALE OR ITS CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO TOBY FOX. I AM SIMPLY CREATING A FAN AU MEANT FOR ENTERTAINMENT AND CREATIVE FREEDOM!INSPIRATION WAS TAKEN FROM DIFFERENT SOURCES! I LOVE AUS! THEY'RE AMAZING! SHOUTOUT TO EVERY PERSON WHO'S EVER MADE AN AU! JUST DO IT! YOU'LL DO AMAZING!IF SOMEONE'S AU ALREADY HAS THE NAME CRUDETALE, PLEASE BRING IT TO MY ATTENTION! I'LL HAPPILY FIND A NEW NAME IF NEED BE!IF YOU DON'T ENJOY MILD LANGUAGE, PLEASE BE CAREFUL WHEN READING!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	CRUDETALE - A Twisted Timeline

Heterochromia.  
"Heterochromia is a variation in coloration. The term is most often used to describe color differences of the iris, but can also be applied to color variation of hair or skin. Heterochromia is determined by the production, delivery, and concentration of melanin (a pigment)."  
One might think that this would be amazing, "Wow! My friend has two different colored eyes! That's so cool!" but you would be wrong. At least, you're wrong in this story.  
Our story begins with a young boy who has taken the name:

Cello

A very BRAVE soul indeed, pushing through life and facing his problems head-on, he will never give up on what makes him happy. It's just unfortunate that his eye-condition pushes people away.  
Perhaps it's because he hasn't met the right people, or perhaps it's because he's just an unlikable person, but next to no one wanted to be around him. It could also be because he has a problem stringing together his words, though he has no issues in showing his feelings through public display.  
Despite all the boy faces, he shrugs it off as simple foul play. Why worry about what others think when he enjoys himself?  
...  
But, just a few bangs over the eye wouldn't hurt, right? It's not because he's embarrassed, he just wants to find friends!  
. . .  
Why did it not work? He thought it would be so simple. Just cover your stupid eye and they'll like you.  
Oh! He'll try working on his talking more!  
. . .  
They laughed at him every time he stumbled over his words.  
He couldn't help it! He was just so excited to make friends that his brain went faster than his words!  
Oh! He'll try being completely silent and work on sitting still! That should do it!  
. . .  
They played him like a fiddle. They took his compliance to their advantage, but they underestimated him. He didn't just sit and accept what was being thrown at him. He threw what they gave him right back into their face. Specifically, a good hit to the cheek.  
The conversation with his parents was quite scary, though.  
Apparently, the others weren't done yet, no no. There was a tall mountain not too far from the school with a big history.

Mt. Ebott.

They told him that if he would climb, they would be friends with him.  
He accepted much faster than they expected he would! Such a gullible boy! But he wasn't afraid, he was excited to venture into the unknown!  
They climbed.  
They saw.  
They pushed him.  
It was a friendly joke!  
They didn't mean to really make him fall!  
It was his fault for listening to them!

. . .

But was it really?  
Was it really his fault... For just trying to be a good friend?  
No matter now.  
He's about to make better friends...  
Even if he has to take their constant hits of denial as he pushes on.  
He will find friends.  
Even if those friends...

Are monsters.

And I'll welcome him with open arms~  
Even if he's not the one I've been waiting for...  
He'll most definitely be able to help me~

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, welcome! This is my first work on this website, and I thought I would kick it off with something fun! Today, I introduce to you all a new Undertale AU! I've been working for a few years on this little project, and I'm excited to finally push it out there! I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> -Ghosti


End file.
